The present invention refers to a locking mechanism for pistols of the type actuated by a key and incorporated into conventional-type pistols.
It is known in the art to use keys for the actuation of safety mechanisms in revolvers, such as described on the documents Brazilian Patent Applications 8904218 and 9604463, both belonging to Forjas Taurus S/A, a Brazilian company and the assignee of the instant application.
In respect of pistols, a known safety mechanism is employed by the semi-automatic pistol Colt 45 Model 1911A1, wherein a lateral stem or button directly actuates a mechanism attached to the firing pin, preventing the firing pin from moving when the stem is in the locked position. However, since the movement of the hammer (and mainly the strike thereon against the firing pin) is not prevented, the entire energy released by the hammer, in the event of a shot, is absorbed by the safety mechanism, which can cause the premature rupture of the firing pin. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a safety mechanism capable of preventing the accidental firing of pistols and that actuates so as to prevent the movement of the hammer.
In accordance with the present invention, the foregoing objects and advantages are readily achieved.
The present invention provides a locking device for pistols of the ordinary type and designed to prevent the pistol from being cocked when the locking device is in the locked position, wherein the pistol frame is provided on the rear lower portion thereof with an orifice, and wherein a cylinder is arranged laterally provided with a helical notch or channel and, on the upper portion thereof, a recess to receive the end of a key, and a through hole, said through hole being aligned with the course of the master spring stem when the pistol is in the unlocked condition.